Matthew (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Matthew uses his Venus' powers! He was born in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn in 2009 so he's fought in the first level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Matthew is an unique character: his Custom moves are totally different from his standard ones. Matthew is slow: his moves are slow but strong and his Long Sword has a very good range. Matthew's first set of Special Moves is balanced making him a good fighter in each option. The second set of moves is based on dealing damage without thinking about speed or recoil damage. The third set is based on defense, without thinking about massive damages. *Weight: 7/10 *Speed: 4/10 *Jump: 7/10 *Throws: 8/10 Special Moves Matthew's Special Moves are unique in the custom too, so here there are all. *Standard 1: Move. Matthew's signature move: he makes a giant, green hand which inflicts 3% of damage and moves away the opponents. *Standard 2: Haunt. Matthew will make a dark cloud which makes the opponents haunted and inflicts to them 1% of damage per 2 seconds. This move can keep on for up to 30 seconds (the bigger is the weight of the opponent, the less is keeps) *Standard 3: Cure. This is a charging move. Matthew charges a pink sphere and, once used, this move cures Matthew. This move has 3 stages: the first one cures 5% of damages, the second one 10% of damage and the third one 20% of damage. *Side 1: Ragnarok. Matthew slashes forward and inflicts 12% of damage. *Side 2: Annihilation. Matthew unleashes the power of this strong move, inflicting 34% of damage, if all hits are connected, in a vortex effect. *Side 3: Helm Splitter. This move paralyzes a close opponent inflicting 7% of damage. *Up 1: Bramble. Matthew makes a bramble which can be climbed. The bramble inflicts 1% of damage per hit. *Up 2: Thunder. Matthew jumps upwards and then shoots a thunder which inflicts 8% of damage. *Up 3: Flame. Matthew becomes a flame and teleports himself. The appearance inflicts 2% of damage. *Down 1: Gaia. Matthew makes an earthquake like DK's down special. This move inflicts 14% of damage per wave. *Down 2: Spire. This move is like the former but instead using earth wave, uses stalactites, is slower and inflicts 20% per hit. *Down 3: Demon Knight. Matthew charges a demon knight, then it slashes forward. This move inflicts 11% of damage, the charge increases only the range of the move. *Final Smash: Judgment. Matthew summons an angel which becomes playable for 30 seconds. The angel can throw the sword and attack with it. The throw inflicts 9% of damage, the attack 12%. Technical facts *Air dodge: Brawl *Wavedash: no *Traction: high *Taunt: looks to his hand and this one glows *Entrance: comes from the earth *Weight value: 104 Trivia *Blue's appearance in Saffron City is made with Matthew's model. Palette swap *Venus Blue (default, Blue Team) *Mars Yellow *Jupiter White *Mercury Cyan *Father Black *Green Old Adept (Green Team) *Friend Pink (Red Team) *Magician Purple Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males